


blue

by ackermanx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oh My God, hides face forever and ever, the only way to get better at writing kissing is to practice right? right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this may be the first time hair dye has ever brought two people together, but Ennoshita and Futakuchi aren't questioning it</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflesquire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesquire/gifts).



> ;gidualsefrds MERRY CHRISTMAS VIV ok yeah this is a bit early but oh well ouo aaaaaaaaaaa i hope you like it and i hope its good and  
> yeah this was from the whole hair dye thing we talked about a while back guess how long it took me to actually write the thing *pulls out calendar*  
> ok i'll stop talking now /fades into the background

“I dare you...to dye your hair. Blue.”

 

Ennoshita lifts his eyes from the bottle currently pointing at him. “Really, Suga-san? That’s your dare?”

 

He and the rest of the Karasuno team had been dismissed early from practice today because Ukai had to deal with a problem at his far. On their way back to the clubroom, Noya had suggested a game of Truth of Dare so now here they were: the team sitting on the ground in a circle, water bottle in the center, and an extremely energetic Yachi in their midst.

 

Suga nods happily. “Mhm. And it has to blue, or I won’t accept it.”

 

Sensing Ennoshita’s reluctance, Noya throws an arm around his shoulders. “Hey! Don’t worry about it. The color fades out after a while, and you might actually like it, y’know?”

 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll do it.” Ennoshita shrugs Noya’s arm off. “Let’s just keep going for now.”

 

(Which is how Ennoshita finds himself standing in front of his bathroom mirror, box of blue hair dye in the sink, fingering his own hair as he wonders how to best do this.)

 

\----------------------------------------

 

The whispers start on the third day after Ennoshita dyes his hair. At first he ignores them easily enough, but the last straw comes during after school practice a week later.

 

Like any other day, Ennoshita is in the back, stretching with Kinoshita and Narita. As the warm-up period ends, Tsukishima walks past with Yamaguchi, passing a ball between his hands.

 

Smirking, he tosses the ball up and catches it with one hand. “Really. I’ve heard of couples matching, but this going a little too far, don’t you think?”

 

Ennoshita furrows his brow. “What are you talking about? I’m not dating anyone.”

 

“You really don’t know?” Yamaguchi pipes up. “There’s rumors going around - “

 

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s going on here?” Daichi appears out of nowhere, clapping Tsukishima and Yamaguchi on the shoulders. “Tsukishima, didn’t I tell you to stop bullying our own team?”

 

Tsukishima lets out an indignant sort of noise as Daichi leads them away and practice begins.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Ennoshita can’t focus a all. Tsukishima’s words keep repeating themselves in his head every time he receives a spike and every time he hits a serve. He’s mortified when one of his serves lands on the back of Daichi’s head, just like Hinata had done to Kageyama so long ago, and he’s doubly mortified when Suga gently suggests that he take a break on the bench.

 

“Ennoshita, is...everything okay?” Suga places a hand gently on Ennoshita’s arm. “You seem out of it today.”

 

Ennoshita hesitates, his fingers coming up unconsciously to play with the ends of his hair. “I...uh…”

 

Suga’s eyes flick downwards, noticing the fidgeting. “Um...why don’t you stay for a while after practice? Daichi might be willing to listen.”

 

Suddenly afraid, Ennoshita raises an eyebrow. “Might be?”

 

“No, you’re right. He will be.” Suga smiles patting Ennoshita on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. For now just sit back, relax, and Ukai’ll put you back in the game once you’re feeling better.”

 

(For the rest of practice, Ennoshita can’t help but wonder how Daichi could help him with his hair color.

 

Later, Yachi claims she could almost hear the gears in Ennoshita’s head working. “he was thinking that hard!”)

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

After practice, Ennoshita approaches Daichi almost hesitantly. When he sees Daichi chatting away happily with Suga and Asahi he almost turns to leave, but Daichi spots him before he can take another step.

 

“Ennoshita! Over here!”

 

Seeing no other choice, Ennoshita walks toward the group. “I’m sorry, Daichi-san. Am I interrupting anything?”

 

Asahi vaguely pats him on the back, smiling. “Don’t worry about it! I was just leaving. I hope whatever’s bothering you goes away soon.” He pats Ennoshita on the back and walks away into the night, humming.  
  
“Come walk with us! We’re just going to the Foothill Store for some food.” Suga gestures Ennoshita over. “Now, tell us about your problem.”

 

“It’s nothing much, really, just…” Ennoshita fiddles with his hair again. “Tsukishima sold something about couples matching, and I was just wondering what exactly he meant by that. I’m sorry, I let it distract me too much.”

 

Daichi frowns a little. “I think I heard Moniwa complaining about one of his team members’ hair. I can call him and ask about it; Date Tech’s practice should be about done by now.”

 

The three of them are silent as Daichi dials Moniwa’s number; the dial tone sounds, then -

 

“Hello? Oh, wait, hello Daichi! I’m sorry, I just - “ A loud sigh blows its way through the speaker.

 

“The second years again?” Daichi grimaces.

 

“Yeah...and speaking of second years...Futakuchi, stop arguing with Kamasaki already! Ugh, I swear, ever since he got his hair dyed, he’s been acting up more - “

 

“Uh. Hair? Dyed?” Ennoshita can’t help himself - the words leave his mouth before he can stop himself.

 

“Yes...who is this? It doesn’t sound like Suga or Asahi.”

 

“Ah, sorry, Moniwa-san. I’m Ennoshita Chikara, also in Karasuno’s volleyball club, but I sit on the bench most of the time.”

 

“Wow. I, uh. I’m sorry about that.”

 

Silence.

 

“Hey, sorry if I sound rude, but do you have a problem with hair being dyed? Because you sounded pretty offended back there.”

 

“Don’t worry, I don’t have any problems. My own hair’s also dyed, thanks to Suga-san.” Suga lets out a chuckle at this. “But if you don’t mind me asking, what color did Futakuchi-kun dye his hair?”

 

“K - kun, oh man.” Laughter crackles through from the other side. “If Futakuchi heard you call him that, we wouldn't hear the end of it for days. But, hair color. Yes, he dyed his hair blue. Why do you ask?”

 

Daichi and Suga exchange a glance, then Daichi moves his phone closer to him again. “Moniwa. Daichi again. Do you know if Futakuchi has any plans tomorrow?”

 

“If this is important, I'll make sure he doesn't have any plans.”

 

“Good. Okay, tell him this…”

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Ennoshita wakes up the next morning nervous.

 

 _Why am I nervous?_ he wonders. _I've met him before. I obviously don't like the guy._

_So why am I nervous?_

 

He then proceeds to take an abnormally long time to get dressed, then heads downstairs for breakfast, where his mother automatically raises an eyebrow. “Why are you dressed so nicely, Chikara? Do you have a - what do you guys call it nowadays - hot date?”

 

Ennoshita stifles a groan with a mouthful of rice. “Mom. No. I'm just going to meet someone.”

 

“Uh huh. Is it a girl?”

 

“Nope. It's a guy.”

 

“Someone from volleyball, then?”

 

“You could say that. He's from another school though, so I actually don't know him that well. Anyways, I gotta go. See you later!”

 

“Wait! You don't know him?...Alright, stay safe!”

 

\------------------------------

 

Ennoshita sighs for what feels like the hundredth time in half an hour. His phone buzzes, and having nothing better to do, he looks down at it.

 

**Narita: Is he there yet?**

**Ennoshita: Nope. Will he ever show up?**

 

“Ahh, are you the famed Ennoshita Chikara? No offense, but you're just like your name; plain and simple.” A seemingly lanky brown-and-blue haired teenager sighs and flops down on the bench next to Ennoshita. “Great place, great view though. Good taste.”

 

“Well then, I see you don't know your Japanese, because I don't think ‘power’ is boring at all, do you?”

 

“Whoops, my bad.” Futakuchi laughs, throwing his head back. “Anyways. Why did you want to meet me? Do you actually have a reason or am I just that popular? I mean, not that I'd be surprised, but...“

 

Ennoshita sighs, pulling out his phone as Futakuchi keeps talking.

 

**Ennoshita: Save me. Only five minutes in and I already want to kill him.**

**Narita: I wholeheartedly support this ship -**

“Who are you texting? Got a girlfriend?” Futakuchi peers over Ennoshita’s shoulder, looking at his phone screen. “And what's this about shipping?”

 

“Okay. One, get off of me, because surprisingly there is a thing called personal space.” Ennoshita plucks Futakuchi’s arm from around himself (rather reluctantly, he notes) and places it on the bench. “Two, Narita’s just a good friend of mine, no need to get jealous. Third, I don't have a girlfriend, not that I would tell you if I did. And lastly, he's now supposedly shipping us, which shows that he really doesn't know you, or else he probably wouldn't be saying that.”

 

“What if I asked you out on a date? Right now? What would you do, hm?”

 

Ennoshita twists around to give Futakuchi a blank stare.

 

“Oookay, I can take a hint. But really, why am I here instead of relaxing at home?”

 

“I'm going to be completely straightforward with you, Futakuchi-kun. Have you been spreading rumors about us dating?”

 

“Kun? Oho, polite aren't we?" Futakuchi snickers. Realizing what he's possibly done, Ennoshita winces and sends a silent apology to Moniwa. “Well, I'll be direct with you, Ennoshita-kun. I haven't.”

 

“Huh. I thought you would be the typical person to do something like that.”

 

“Wounded! My pride has been wounded!”

 

“Oh, shut up. What are we going to do about all the people saying that we're dating? This is really getting out of hand.”

 

“Eh, let them talk. It's just gossip; it'll die out in a week or two. Meanwhile, do you want to meet me for coffee someday? And maybe you can help me with my homework, you know.”

 

Ennoshita stretches, extending his legs into Futakuchi’s space just because he can. “I'll go for the coffee, but I'm not guaranteeing I'll help you with your homework. You're paying, right?”

 

“Mean!”

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

“Oh, Ennoshita!” Suga calls out, half-changed. “Where are you going?”

 

“Futakuchi's house. I told him I would re-dye his hair today. The blue’s starting to fade out, and it looks hideous.”

 

Daichi grins. “You've been spending an awful lot of time with Futakuchi lately. Everything going all right, then?”

 

“I suppose so. He keeps asking me to help him with homework, but I don't always help him, obviously. I mostly just go for the free coffee.” Ennoshita shrugs on his jacket, getting ready to leave.

 

“Does he pay for your coffee.. every time?”

 

“Most of the time, at least. Why?”

 

Suga gives a nervous grin. “Do you know if, just maybe, there's a chance that Futakuchi, um, likes you?”

 

“I'm assuming you mean romantically, right, Suga-san?” When Suga nods affirmatively, Ennoshita sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. “To be honest, I don’t know. It’s entirely possible though, I’ll admit.”

 

“Ennoshita...tell me this. Do you like Futakuchi? At all?”

 

“Of course I don- I mean, I….yeah, I do.” A breath of air leaves him as he slouches suddenly.

 

Suga smiles warmly, patting Ennoshita on the back. “Well, I sincerely hope everything turns out well.”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

_Ding-dong._

 

Ennoshita stands in the threshold of the Futakuchi residence, suddenly nervous again.

 

 _But this time I know why,_ he thinks drily.

 

The door forcefully swings open in Ennoshita’s face, and he has to take a few steps backward to avoid getting hit. “Ah, we finally meet the famous Ennoshita Chikara!” A rather tall, brown-haired, slim woman grins widely at him. “Kenji, you never told us how handsome he was!”

 

A muffled groan resonates throughout the entire house.

 

Futakuchi’s mother leans in conspiratorially. “Think I’ve embarrassed him enough?”

 

“That’s completely up to you, Futakuchi-san.” He smiles wanly.

 

“Oho! I like you!” She opens the door wider, beckoning with her free hand. “Come in, come in! Kenji, I’m inviting him in!”

 

“Coming, mom!” As Ennoshita steps into the hallway, loud thumps begin to come from the staircase. A few more later, and Futakuchi appears, slightly disgruntled. “You have the dye?”

 

Ennoshita nods, holding up the box in his hands.

 

“Okay, great, let’s just go up to my room before my mom can make any more jokes.” Grabbing Ennoshita’s hand, Futakuchi starts to climb back up the stairs at a surprising pace.

 

“Tch, I’m only trying to be nice to your visitors, Kenji!” his mom calls after them.

 

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Futakuchi mumbles as he drags Ennoshita into his room and shuts the door behind them. “I am sincerely sorry about my mom, I swear she tries to embarrass me with every person that comes here. Even the mailman.”

 

“Actually, I don’t mind.” Ennoshita smiles. “Kind of reminds me of my own mom, to be honest.”

 

“Glad to know I’m not the only one suffering here.”

 

As the room grows silent, both Futakuchi and Ennoshita realize that their hands are still linked. Coughing awkwardly to cover the fact that his face is growing red, Futakuchi leads Ennoshita towards his bathroom. “This way.”

 

As Ennoshita opens the box of red hair dye (“red will look better on your hair color, trust me”) and washes his hands, Futakuchi shifts uneasily in his chair. “Hey, you sure you know what you’re doing?”

 

“More than you do, probably. Now just sit still while I do this, or I’ll ‘accidentally’ get some of this stuff on your face.”

 

“Still mean!”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Whoa! This is...yeah, this does look pretty cool!” Futakuchi grins at the mirror, turning his head this way and that so he can look at his hair from different angles.

 

Ennoshita stands next to him, washing his hands again. “I told you to trust me. Now, sit back down again.”

 

“What? Aren’t you done, though?”

 

“Technically, yes. But I still need to brush out your hair to make sure none of the strands have stuck together, so sit back down.”

 

“Fine, fine,” Futakuchi grumbles. “Really, how do girls have the patience for this?”

 

“Nothing should stick together, but just in case. After all, we wouldn’t want some poor girl getting her fingers stuck in your hair sometime in the future because you couldn’t spare five minutes, now, do we?” Ennoshita runs a hairbrush through Futakuchi’s hair, more gently and slowly than he knows he should, but he can’t help himself.

 

“Who said I’m even into girls, huh?” Futakuchi grumbles, then freezes, realizing what he’s just said. Ennoshita stops too, brush still embedded in Futakuchi’s hair, and raises his head to look at him in the mirror.

 

“I’m sorry. What did you just say?”

 

“I said...never mind what I said. Can I do something? Possibly something crazy that’ll get my ass kicked into next week but that I’m going to do anyway?”

 

Mouth dry, Ennoshita just nods.

 

Futakuchi leans backwards, then hesitantly reaches up to pull Ennoshita’s face down. And down, and down, until their lips finally meet and _oh god what is happening this is kinda nice oh god is that smug bastard really kissing me? who knew it could be this nice oh god I really do like him oh god -_

 

Futakuchi pulls away first, leaning back down. “I will gladly accept any punishment you give me, because in my defense, that was totally worth it.”

 

“I...no. That was...that was nice.” Ennoshita reaches up and lightly touches his mouth. “Nicer than I thought it would be, that’s for sure.”

 

“Ahh, great. So remember that question I asked you a while ago? About whether you would go out with me or not? Do you have an answer for me now?”

 

“That has got to be the worst way to ask someone out. And what if I say no?”

 

“I know you won’t say no. So how about it?”

 

“Shut up.” And rolling his eyes, Ennoshita leans down and presses his lips to Futakuchi’s once more.


End file.
